DRW Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors
In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, eleven survivors, including Chuck's daughter, along with a single psychopath, have survived the outbreak that has ravaged Still Creek. The survivors have been scattered throughout town and will not come back to the safe house unless their requests have been fulfilled, whether it means getting a drink, Zombrex or a weapon, or reuniting with a loved one or friend. Dick Jones is the only survivor who does not get escorted to the safe house, but rather to his store to continue his pawnshop business. List of Survivors Several people survived the initial outbreak. The following is a list of survivors. Those in '''green' are currently alive, and those are in orange are also alive, but classified as psychopaths, individuals who have snapped/have immoral values due to the zombie outbreak.'' Escorting Survivors As an improvement from the first game, the AI of survivors have been greatly improved. The survivors are able to hold up on their own while being escorted to the gas station and do not need constant babysitting. They will even assist Chuck and not injure him in the process. When a survivor first joins, a tutorial screen appears. Recruiting Survivors Upon finding a survivor, simply press the button near them to begin the dialogue sequence. In the process of a conversation, Chuck may have to reply multiple times to convince them to follow him. Some missions also require Chuck to carry out certain actions, such as delivering a drink, administer Zombrex or having a particular survivor in his party. Once the survivor is convinced, they will join Chuck's party. Giving Commands Tapping the button will have Chuck shout out "???" or "???" to any survivors in his party. This command has the effect of causing the survivors to stop their current actions and head towards Chuck. Using this command will cause any existing waypoints to be deactivated. Tapping the button while holding the trigger will have Chuck shout out "???" or "???" to any survivors in his party. This command will prompt the survivors to head towards the indicated location. Setting a new waypoint will cause the previous one to be deactivated. Under Attack If a survivor is under attack, he or she will call out for help, while fending off the zombie. He or she will eventually be able to escape its grasp and continue following you. Health The current health level of survivors is indicated on the green name bar. The proportion of the health bar that is green represents remaining health. When survivors have less than full health, Chuck can give them a food item to restore their health. Left Behind If a survivor is not near Chuck when enters the gas station, they will be left behind. Their name and health bar will appear on the left side of the screen. The health bar will slowly deplete, eventually killing the survivor if he or she is not saved in time. Survivors Defecting If Chuck attacks survivors repeatedly they may defect, similar to the way Dead Rising survivors defected. The purple message, "name has defected" will flash, and the survivor will attack Chuck and no longer follow Chuck to the Safe House and will not rejoin. Survivor Locations Clickable map. Click any building or click any survivor for mission. Timeline Similarities Models There are several survivors in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Dead Rising 2 that share the same character model with another character in the opposite game. References Category:Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Characters